


When Weapons Bleed

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew him."</p><p>Note: This piece is based on this <a href="http://jbduk.tumblr.com/image/83426141779"><b>amazing artwork</b></a>. Once I saw it, I had to know the story behind it. So, this happened, hope you like it.   :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Weapons Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.

The leather bindings creaked, protesting as loudly as the chains that held him fast. Rough hands hauled him from the black van idling in the corner of the dusty garage, forcing the Soldier to stumble, unable to catch himself, arms bound tightly against his back.

Thoughts swirled dizzily through his muddled mind, confusion replaced the normal sharp focus of his orders, the certain straight line from beginning to completion once he’d been pointed at his goal. Curses and jabs from the ever present prod moved him forward, deeper into the blinding lights of the lab.

The Soldier choked out a gasp, head jerked back by his chains as they came to a stop in front of his ever present Hell, the Chair. The cursed, beloved, tool which wiped him clean, sent him back down into the cold each time when he was done. Why was he here? He hadn’t yet accomplished his mission, the man, the Captain, still lived.

His thoughts fractured further as they yanked his bindings loose, shoving him down into the chair, replaced with the hated restraints, made to withstand him at his worse. 

He didn’t understand. What had he done? How had he failed? Why did the eyes of blue he’d seen as he fought his prey burn so, sending sparks arcing up through his mind? Chaos replaced the ordered flow of his thoughts as the mission’s face filled his vision, even with his eyes tightly shut.

The Soldier rocked in place, muttering to himself. Some small part of his soul grinned fiercely as he felt each flinch the scientists made whenever he moved even the slightest twitch. They should fear him. They too would die if his Master deemed it so. No one, not even a weapon such as he mattered, if they jeopardized ‘the Plan’ in any way. He didn’t know what it was, he didn’t care. 

The bullet, as it screamed from the barrel of his gun, baptized in blood, didn’t ask questions that no one would answer. Neither did he, at least, not until today.

He heard the words his Master spoke, felt the flow of them against his skin, chills prickling his back where it touched the chair. Fragments pierced the white noise clamoring through his thoughts, swallowed whole into the haze.

Fingers clamped tightly on his jaw, face yanked up to meet the eyes of the one who sent him out into the world each time he woke. The cold steel of his Master’s gaze locked with his. A single thought blazed through his mind, tumbling past his lips over and over again, beyond any hope of his control.

His Master turned away, sure of his command. The feral, almost dead part of him that still refused to submit, even as his body plied their bloody trade, cried out the words the Soldier knew would damn him to the fire. One last time he said it, throat working to expel his final truth, before it burned away.

“I knew him."


End file.
